Foxy's Tale
by TWD-291201
Summary: Foxy is hated amongst the animatronics, and they call him crazy when he hears strange noises from below, but before he goes to check the noises, he thinks to himself about why the others hate him. After he has thought through enough, he decideds to go find the souce of the noise, but what he finds will change everything
1. Chapter 1 - The Noises

It was a cold, stormy night, and the pizzeria was deserted, Bonnie, Freddy and chica were doing the usual things, eating pizza and playing games, but I... I was alone again, I'm not accepted around here, but that's ok, I don't need them, I'm fine on my own. So it was just a normal stormy night, until I suddenly noticed strange noises coming from down below, I passed it off at first, but I kept on happening, so eventually I decided to go out and see the others, hoping they would not be mean to me again, as I stepped out of pirates cove they all looked at me weirdly, "what are you doing out here!?" Bonnie shouted in a very angry tone, I stepped back a little "I... I just heard strange noises" they all chuckled, "you are crazy!" Freddy shouted at me, they were hurting my feelings again by calling me crazy. "Why don't you go back in your little cove, Pirate!" They all started laughing at me then, I felt very hurt, so I ran back into pirates cove and threw myself onto my bed and thought, thought about why they hated me, and what I had done. Suddenly, the noises started again, but louder this time, I then began to wonder what the noises could be, maybe another power box failure? A ghost? A demon!? I wasn't sure, but my curiosity urged me to find out, and that's what I was going to do


	2. Chapter 2 - Foxy's Memories

I lay facing the ceiling, pondering about why the others hate me and wondering what i did wrong, i never did do anything wrong, i was always kind and caring, especially on chicas birthday 3 years ago...

 **~3 years earlier~**

I saw Chica sitting alone in the dining room, i could hear her quiet sobs as i saw small tears drop down her cheek and splash onto the table, everyone else was out so i assumed that was why she was sad, they weren't here for her birthday, so me being the kind animatronic i am, went into my cove and went through my plushie collection, i eventually found a Chica plushie, but it was my only one. I sat for a few minuets wondering if i should give up my only Chica plush, but my mind came to do the right thing. I got up and walked out my cove and went and sat down next to chica, she ignored me, until i cleared my throat and she looked up, "what is it, foxy?" She slowly said in between her sobs, i said nothing, i just placed the plushie down in front of her. She blushed and seemed lost for words, suddenly she hugged me and said thank you as she sobbed and cried into my shoulder...

 **~back to present~**

Hmmmmf, how could she hate me after that, she seemed so happy and exited amd after that she wouldn't leave my side, she was always with me, but then one day... She changed, and then began the day that started the others hating me.

I then think, bonnie, why does he hate me, I'm the one who foxed his guitar for him!

 **~2 years earlier~**

Bonnie was getting angry at his guitar, i wondered why so i went up to him and asked, "bonnie, whats going on?" He looked up and he had a look of anger and frustration in his eyes, "my guitar wont work! Look!" He then went to strum the guitar and only faint and distorted sounds come out of the amp, "and its on full volume!" Bonnie shouted as he put his guitar down. I thought for just a second and then offered, "well, im sure i can fix it for you" as i said that he looked at me with a very happy look, "really!? Thanks so much, foxy!". A week then passed and i had got his guitar fixed, he was so thrilled when i brought it out to him, "yay! Thank you so, so much!" He shouted as he began to plug his guitar back in and begin to play.

 **~back to present~**

He had never been as happy, he thanked me so much and he offered again and again for me to let him pay me back, but i refused each time he offered.

I then began thinking about Freddy, me and Freddy never got on that much, but we did chat and say hi every now and again, but i have no clue what could make him hate me so much. There was no answer.


	3. Chapter 3 - A Journey To Below

The thoughts depressed me, so i got up and thought to myself, 'i must see whats going on below, but i have to try and persuade the others to go with me', i walked to the curtains of pirates cove and took a deep breath, i was ready to be called names. I slowly drew back the curtains and stepped out and almost as soon as i stepped out, all the others looked at me from their spot on the stage, "ugh, you again" bonnie said as if he was happy before i came, "listen fox, we don't want you out here, so why don't you go and play with your little plushies" mocked Freddy, they all began laughing, laughing at me.

I suddenly feel angry, angry at them, so i growl at them in a loud and angry tone, bonnie widens his eyes in shock and Chica steps back, but Freddy stays still, "how dare you growl at us, fox!" He shouted to me, "I just wanna find out what the noises are! And i don't need you lot shouting things at me!" They all watched me in silence as i shouted, "and also! Don't discriminate me for liking plushies! 3 years ago, Chica, who gave you a Chica plushie that you LOVED!?" Chica looked blankly at me then to the floor, "you did...", "exactly! And bonnie! Who foxed your guitar!?" Bonnie sighed, "you did foxy" it felt good to finally stand up to these guys, "so there is my point, you lot all hate on me and all i ever did was be kind to you!" They were all silent, and bonnie and Chica were looking to the ground.

After a minuet of pure silence, freddy spoke up, "but what good thing did you ever do for me!?" He questioned in a voice that sounded like it would come from someone high up in society. I thought for a second, "i was there for you Freddy.." I said in a slightly mumbled voice. He looked shocked as i said this, "wh-what do you mean?", he was looking around as if he were lost, "when you were upset, even though we never got on, i was there for you", he started looking down, he then mumbled, "you were...". I didn't respond, and there was a painful silence, eventually i nodded my head at them and went to the parts and service room.

I turned the door knob until i heard the click, the door opened and i stepped inside, gently closing the door behind me, as i turned to look about the room, i saw nothing but endoskeletons and spare parts, all stored on shelves and the occasional part on the table. Then I remembered, there was a secret door in this room! One that lead to a generator, which was under ground. I searched the whole room, but i could not find the door, even after double checking, so i sighed and walked to the free wall and leant back, suddenly i heard a huge click and the wall behind me swung open, and before i could get off the wall, i was falling down a flight of stairs, i seemed to be falling forever, until a loud thud filled the room, and everything went dark for me...

Minuets... Hours? I have no clue how long i was out, but when i woke up i was next to the power generator, i shot up and and suddenly realised, the noise was not coming from the generator, it was coming from a small corridor that was hidden in the shadows, i knew i had never seen this corridor before, so i wondered what it could lead to, a second generator? That wasn't likely, we didn't need a second generator.

My mind was going through all these ideas, but i decided to just find out what it was, so i began walking down the corridor. It was dark, very dark, i could see nothing but a speck of light ahead, and along with that light i could hear the noises again, the constant clunk.

I eventually reached the end of the tunnel and found myself in a medium sized, circular room, it seemed nothing much, just a few posters i couldn't make out on the curved walls, but then i saw a control panel, my mind began racing again, wondering what it could be for, so i stepped up to the control panel and read the buttons on it, up, down, emergency stop, lights and fan, this was some sort of elevator!

My curiosity was over powering me, i wanted to stay up here, but i had to find out what this lead to, so i slowly pressed the down button, and i began to move down in the elevator. It seemed to go down for ages, but i eventually stopped and a door behind me opened, i turned and saw another corridor, but with no light at the end, even though i would be blind in there, i was going down it.

I started walking down the dark corridor, fearful that i might trip, or fall down more stairs, but none of those happened. After about 1 or 2 minuets of walking, i heard clicks, and clunks, and then suddenly, some lights turned on and shone down on me, but then the lights shone on something else, something in front of me. I gasped when i saw them.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Others

The lights shone on them, and only them, they seemed familiar, or at least one of them did. I hesitated for about a minuet, but eventually began taking small steps towards them, but then suddenly one of them started moving, then another, then another, and then finally the last one began moving, it was creepy, as they moved, their faces seemed to open up.

Creepy, that was the word flowing constantly through my mind, i kept wanting to turn back, but curiosity was over powering me. I stopped about 2 meters away from their stage type of thing and looked at them, one of them looked like me! But with a more, pink, white and shiny look about them, and every time it looked down, its face opened a little. One of the others looked like freddy! But with the same type of pink, white and shiny look about him, and another difference was that this one had a puppet on his hand, a bonnie puppet. The other two i did not recognise; some type of dancer and a very child like one, but one thing was certain, they were creeping me out.

I began wondering, who made this, and when! It couldn't have been the others, they have never gone down here, but how would i know that. It was defiantly not chica, she never would, bonnie? No, and Freddy, maybe. I stared at them for longer, watching their faces open and close, and suddenly one spoke up, "hello there, you seem frightened" i stepped back in shock, they could see me! "Uhh... Uhhh" i was speechless, "don't be afraid", i finally gained courage to speak back, "who are you!?", suddenly the child like one stopped moving and stared at me, stared directly into my eyes, "i am Baby, or thats what i know i am" Baby, that would explain the childish look, "well... Hello there Baby, I'm foxy" Baby giggled, "oh i know, master told us", this confused me, who was their master? "M-Master?" "Oh yes! He is very nice, to us" HE! It must be Freddy! "He? Did he tell you his name?" Baby went silent, "we cannot tell you his name" she said this very quietly, "why?" I asked, "he has a plan, and must remain a secret"

 **Sorry for the short chapter, but i intend the upcoming chapters to be long, so yeah!**


	5. Chapter 5 - 'His' Plan

***?'s POV [point of view]***

Grrr... Why would i keep the elevator open, now foxy is here, at least i programmed the baby to never give info on who i am. I have to stop foxy from finding anything out, i will kill him, put him out of order, like i was, years ago...

 **~years before~**

CHOMP, blood ran down the forehead of the child, i watched in horror, unable to do anything, the other children screamed, shouted and ran! Soon people were everywhere, medics were tending to the child and the owners were inspecting my good friend, the one who bit...

After hours, everyone was gone, my good friend was cleaned up, and then the owners decided something. We were going to but out of order, chucked away into the back to be forgotten, but why did i have to! I did nothing wrong, so i tried and tried to escape; attacking the employees, simply running off, i tried it all, but to no avail. I was chucked.

 **~some years later~**

We were finally found, Freddy fazbears pizza it was now, ugh, dumb name, i liked ours better. I overheard some people talking, talking of a plan for me, but they said it would take time, years even! Because fredrick fazbear owned the place and he wasn't giving anything up inside the building.

I roamed the underground room, and found parts, parts for new, shiny animatronics and i though, 'i could use these, i could use these for revenge' so thats what i began doing, and luckily i found an elevator behind the generator, so i used it to creat a vast underground lair, in which i would live and keep my animatronics, heh, i didnt forget their names, Baby, Ballora, Funtime Freddy and Funtime foxy. The resons for the names were their looks, baby looked childish, ballora looked like a ballerina, and the funtimes looked like freddy and foxy from upstairs; yes, i spied on them, only to help improve my knowledge.

After i had finished my creations, i programmed them, programmed them to destroy on my command, they were killing machines, time bombs, waiting to explode.

 **~back to present~**

Ahhh, foxy, shame he will be the first to go, i really liked how he acted, and how he was rejected by everyone, i guess this will be better for him. I pull out my device, aim it at my creations. Then i click the button.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Rise Of Evil

**Foxy's POV**

I heard a click, so i looked away from baby and searched the area for the source of the noise, but i saw nothing, so i turned back to baby, i jumped back as her eyes were ruby red! She stared at me and giggled, "our master is commencing his plan now, prepare to die!" Baby jumped down from the stage as the others eyes changed to the same colour and locked them onto me; it was like they were staring down into animatronic soul.

Baby continued to creep forward slowly, then i heard a voice, "hahahaha! Poor foxy, death by baby, hilarious!" I look about, but i see nothing but the everlasting darkness of this place, "who are you!" I shout back, trying to conceal my fear, "heh, im the one behind this. The one pulling the strings of these animatronics. Im the voice you hear at night, im the reason you feel like you are being watched! I... Am... Springtrap"

I froze and i remembered the stories told about springtrap, how he killed the children, he killed me. Rage began to fill up inside of me, "you... You IDIOT" my rage now overpowered my fear, i was ready for anything. Baby now was very close, and she was giggling, whispering something under the silence of her breath. The others just stared at me, not looking away for a second. "I like you, i really do foxy, but for me to progress, you must be dead" Then i heard another click and baby swung at me. Darkness filled my eyes.

PIm standing, standing alone in seemingly endless room of black, then i see a sharp while light ahead, i take one small step at a time until i finally reach the light. All i see through it is white, white as far as the eye can see. Again, my curiosity overpowers me. I step through.

Im standing, I'm standing in a field, long wavy grass coving the muddy ground, the sun is bright in the sky and the clouds are gracefully floating about. I hear laughs and cheers from up the hill, i smile and begin to slowly walk up it. At the top, i see five children playing, being happy with life. I know all these children, its me and my friends, me, freddy, chica, bonnie and goldie. We are playing, we are safe here, this is where we can be free, this is our sanctuary.

Whiteness. Im standing, standing in a house, i know this house, the walls tell me, this is my house. I hear me and my family laughing and the joyful sound of my sister, i know where they are. I walk to the living room and see us, me, my mother, my father and my sister. We are happy, as a family, we are happy. This is my family's home, sanctuary, place of comfort. Here we are safe.

Again, whiteness. Now I'm standing, standing in a small playground, i know here, here is my first date, me and my girlfriend playing at the playground. I love this memory, if it is a memory, but it must be, I've been to all these places before. Im happy here, this is a place of my love, comfort for me, comfort for her, here i am safe.

Suddenly there is a complete darkness, nothing, and empty abyss I'm alone. Then, suddenly, a small red orb emerges from my chest and floats around like a bubble for a while, then it slowly begins rising, rising up to the sky. Now i feel safe forever, I'm unable to be touched. I must take revenge, in time, but for now, there is one more thing i must do, and i need the others with me.

 **~The End~**


End file.
